The Ways of Love
by SkyhighAngel
Summary: Love is in the air and Mona finds herself falling hard for someone! But this is no typical high school crush, as it may ruin her in more ways than one! Find out how she deals with this unusual case of puppy love.


Inside a football stadium in the midst of Diamond City, several spectators take up the bleachers. Just as many are down at the concessions to get food and drinks. A football game was about to begin between the Diamond City High Roughs and a visiting team called Team Dinosaur.

On the edge of the playing field, the Monettes are stretching their muscles preparing for a night of dancing and cheering fun. Putting their pom-poms and decorated megaphones in place and exchanging a bit of conversation before the game started.

She's at the top of her game, eighteen year old Mona is the head cheerleader. She is what you call, "The Class Queen". Well known throughout Diamond City High as a fun-loving girl with glowing confidence that seems to radiate to those around her, Mona is the most popular girl in school and desired by many of the boys.

One of those many boys happens to be the star quarterback, Nathan. He's so madly in love with her that he's never felt love strong as this before. As the football players begin to gather behind the banner, Nathan catches a glance of Mona spinning her baton on the stadium's television screen.

_"Mona… …"_ He daydreams to himself before snapping out of it, _"Agh! I gotta focus on the game!"_

Nathan sharpened his gaze and prepared to burst out running on the signal. He knows that the game is the main priority now. Suddenly, a loud booming voice came over the intercom,

"**Ladies and gentlemen are you ready for some football!?"**

The crowd responded with roaring cheers and the football team burst through the banner tearing like heck toward the center of the field. The cheerleaders cheered and danced their opening routine to the band playing the school's fight song.

After an adrenaline pumping kick-off, the cheerleaders took a short break. This prompts a conversation between Mona and her fellow cheerleader and best friend, Candace.

"Hey Mona, How are you?"

"Busy as usual Candace. What about you?"

Candace shrugged, "You know, same old things. How's work by the way?"

"Which job do you want to hear about?" Mona asked, as she has several different jobs. She didn't really need to, she already knew the answer.

"I want to hear about your job at WarioWare." Candace answered. Of course, this was the answer that Mona was thinking.

Mona sighed, "Well you know, we create video games but… Well you know how Wario is… he never pays us. Or at the least he rarely does."

Candace scoffed, "I don't understand why your boss is so greedy… If he makes a lot from those games then he should pay you. Especially since the games you make are really good. I think you should talk to him."

"Candace, I don't really care if I don't get paid there."

"Mona."

"It's completely fine, really. I get paid a good wage everywhere else I work so what difference does it make?" Mona insisted.

"Well Mona I think it would make a big difference."

Mona didn't hear what Candace said, she had already walked a few feet away, _"I can't try to make him pay us… There's no way he would even if it was an obvious underpayment. Besides, I know he's a greedy, lazy punk but… No! I can't think about that now."_

Mona sighed and turned back to Candace who was talking to another friend of theirs, Aubrey.

_"One thing is for sure though, I can't let them find out!"_

* * *

The game was down to ten seconds left, the visiting team was ahead by three points. Nathan catches the ball passed to him, he's only yards away from the end zone dashing in hopes he can win the game for the Diamond City Roughs.

The three toughest brutes from the visiting side blocked the last few yards like a brick wall. For a moment Nathan was slightly deterred, and then he thought of Mona.

_"Mona… this…"  
_"THIS IS FOR YOU!" Nathan suddenly shouted throwing the brutes completely off their guard.

"WHAAAAAT!?"

Like a rocket Nathan burst through all three human barriers popping them through the air like champagne corks and landing with a solid thud. The Diamond City Roughs had won the game at the last second! What an impressive victory! The crowd delivered a screeching applause and the Monettes did their cheering routine!

After the celebration had calmed, Mona, Candace, and Aubrey left the stadium with the audience.

"I can't believe that Nathan actually ran through all three of them!" Candace exclaims.

"Yeah, I didn't think that even HE was going to get outta that one." Aubrey replied.

Mona giggled, "Same here girls. I don't even know how he did it. I mean he froze for a second then he just started bolting like-"

Mona's sentence was interrupted by Aubrey loudly saying, "Hey look there's Nathan now! Hey Nathan!" she says waving him over.

Nathan trotted quickly over to the trio, "Hey girls. How did you like the game?"

"It was awesome!" Aubrey began, "Especially at the end! You went FLYING through those guys like they weren't even there! It was soooooo cool! Tee hee! It was really funny seeing those guys fly!

"I'll say." Candace added, "How did you pull off such a stunt?"

Mona repeated what Aubrey had said with a tint of sarcasm, "We didn't think that even YOU could get outta that pinch. I would like to know too."

Nathan chuckled, "Well to be honest I didn't think I could do it either, I just focused on the time, the game, but what really helped was I thought about Mo-"

Nathan stopped dead in his sentence. He froze in horror at what he was about to say and do. He fumbled through his mind looking for another word. The fact that the girls were looking at him confused just made him even more nervous.

"Uh... Well I… My reputation! I'm the star of the team after all I got a reputation to defend!" As good as Nathan is at recovering in football he's not so good recovering his screw-ups in his words.

"Well that is true." Mona agreed awkwardly. Candace however, as clever as she was just had to think that's NOT what Nathan had intended to say.

"Well… good for you defending your title." She said slightly hesitantly.

"You bet. I'm gonna go talk to the guys now. See ya!" Nathan said before jogging off the same way he came.

"Bye Nathan! See you later Nathan!" The girls called to him as he left.

_"Whew… that was close. I hope they don't catch on." _Nathan thought to himself.

Candace on the other hand had other thoughts, "He totally likes you Mona."

Mona's stomach knotted at the sudden statement, "Wh- Candace! What makes you think that?"

"Mona you know as well as I do that he was going to say he was thinking about you. That's how he scored the touchdown." Candace teased with a smile.

Aubrey couldn't help but join, "Candace is right Mona. It did sound like he was about to say Mona! What else would he be trying to say?"

Mona smirked, "That he had a reputation to defend."

Candace and Aubrey rolled their eyes and scoffed, "Oh silly Mona." Candace remarked.

"You believe what he said?" Aubrey questioned.

Candace decided to push it further, "Welcome to the today's high school society where the most popular girl in school tries to deny a receiving crush."

"Oh will you two stop it?" Mona responded shyly, "I gotta get going. I'll talk to you two later."

"Bye Mona! See you later!" The two responded as she took off.

Once she was out of sight Aubrey sighed, "Geez, that Mona. I don't know if I could handle being as busy as her."

Candace nodded, "Yeah I know. On top of that she seems to be very worried about something recently."

Aubrey was puzzled, "Worried about something?"

"Yeah, I don't know what it's about. I had caught her spacing out yesterday; she was blushing and had such a lost look on her face."

"Wow… that's seems pretty unlike her. She's always so bubbly." Aubrey pondered, "You don't suppose she has a crush on somebody else does she?"

"Does she?"

Both girls were curious and a bit annoyed that they didn't know what was going on with their friend.

"We should find out!" They both declared in unison.

* * *

Mona collapsed on her bed, what a tiring day! Looks like another busy one tomorrow according to her schedule. She laid in bed deep in thought, alone in her room she was free to daydream and space out without anyone catching her…

_"Oh how I yearn to live on the wild side of life. Always on the edge… Despite the fact that he's so much older than me, I have fallen in love with my boss Wario… No one knows, not a soul. If anyone DOES find out… Oh! That would be the end of me! Maybe it's just a phase that I'll get over soon…"_

* * *

**Author's Note: Hello Everyone this is SkyhighAngel! I decided to take a break from my other works and start something new. I wrote this a long time ago and decided to work on it.**

**Please tell me what you think! **

**Stay flying!**


End file.
